1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording and playback apparatus which can reproduce a downloaded content.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for a content distribution method, a content distribution method which uses distribution of a content by using a communication network such as the Internet has been widely used in addition to a content distribution method using a broadcast wave. For example, JP-A-10-13816 discloses a content distribution with a video-on-demand (VOC) system through a communication network.
As a new content distribution method, there is proposed a content distribution method in which additional information such as a playback time limit and an age-limit are added to a content and a recording and playback apparatus downloads the content together with the additional information. According to the distribution method, for example, when information related to the playback time limit is added to the content, the content is erased based on the playback time limit added to the content.
However, in the above distribution method, a user cannot easily recognize the additional information of the content recorded in the recording and playback apparatus, and thus the above distribution method is inconvenient for the user.